


Drabble Galore

by rosepetal987



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Each chapter will have a different rating, F/M, M/M, Marluxia has too much love, Multi, Not all relationships are listed, Ships will be mostly gay, as well as different pairings, most characters are, read summaries and notes to know what is going on, with the occasional exception of Larxene showing up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetal987/pseuds/rosepetal987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically going to be a collection of drabbles from my tumblrs as well as various one shots. The ships and characters will mostly revolve around Marluxia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Marluxia/Vexen, library-related AU  
> This was for a three sentence tumblr prompt thing... So the style is pretty simple.

_Slightly pale hand ghosted against ghastly pale one as the shorter male made to pull down the brown-spined book to have his hand dart back at the feel of cold flesh. “Sorry.” a mumble from the pinket and he looked up to catch the gaze of bright green eyes to have his breath taken away for a moment. “If you want it you can have it.” A flat statement from a voice that was immensely high compared to the other male, and the copy of The Secret Garden was being passed into slowly responsive hands. “Thank you.” “You’re welcome.”_

 

* * *

 

 

"I’m still surprised you invited me to coffee." The blond stated as the pinket passed him his mug. The two had agreed to meet up at a quant coffee shop near the library they had first met at.

"I had some free time, is all." The pinket responded as he slid into the booth and rose his cup of hot coco to pale lips.

"You never did tell me where you work, Marluxia."

A troubled sigh left said man as he lowered his mug, hands curling around warm ceramic. “I am a mortician.” The words left him slowly and caused the blond to choke on his sip of coffee. Of all the places this beautiful man could be working at and it was around dead people. Not expected one bit.

"Doctor, scientist, or teacher?"

A perk of an eyebrow as the blond was finally getting himself to breathing normally, "I’m a heart surgeon."

The pinket chuckled and drew his finger along the rim of his mug, “In other words when you do your job wrong they come to me.”

"…You could put it like that."

"Mm, then do your job well and we will have more time together."

"A doctor’s duty is to-are you flirting with me?" What started as a simple statement about protocol instead became something nearly troubled. 

"Are you married?"

"No, but the mere thought that someone such as you would be-"

"You’re beautiful."

"…Thank you."

The next moment happened slowly as the pinket brushed closer to the blond and captured his hand in his own, troubled green eyes meeting his much more positive blue before the moment of almost happiness was broken by a quick peck to the blond’s cheek and a whisper of “I’m out of time.”

* * *

 

"If you two wish to make out follow me." The voice was unmistakable and Vexen was quick to break away from the kiss much to Marluxia’s chagrin. The pinket obviously giving much less care to the fact that he had corned the blond in a library of all places to have their first kiss in their somewhat relationship. 

"Zexion, this isn’t-" 

"Vexen, be quiet." the bluenet huffed back as he turned away from the pair.

The pinket was quick to grab onto the doctor’s sleeve as the older man followed after the librarian. “Vexen, who is he?”

The blond shook his head in response when the bluenet shot a glare back at him and only attempted to ignore the troubled pull on his sleeve. They matched. Some how the two just matched and the feeling building up in Marluxia’s stomach was far from pleasing. 

"Take care of him." Zexion stated once the three of them stopped in front of a door and the bluenet slipped out a key to open the stuffy storage closet. "I am well aware it is not ideal, but Vexen is the impatient type."

"Zexion!"

"We are in a library,  _father._ ”

"…Vexen." Marluxia yanked on the man’s sleeve again, voice a troubled whine of confusion and dread. 

"Zexion is my adopted son."

"If it will calm your worries there are very few women who will give Vexen the time of day." The bluenet stated with a shrug before he simply pointed at the room and held the door open wider. "Now keep the volume down."

AND WITH THAT THEY FUCKED IN A SUPPLY CLOSET AND ZEXION WATCHED IT ON THE SECURITY TAPE LATER.

YUP.

THE END. 


	2. Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Put a word, phrase, or prompt in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble for YOUR character.  
> Character: Axel. Word: Crime.

Crime, perhaps if they were human this would be a crime. Roxas was only fifteen, after all, this was statutory rape no matter how one looked at it. Yet those bright blue eyes and tan limbs made it all so worth it. Those fingers that clutched onto his red hair and the nearest sigh of penetration made this sweet ‘crime’ worth it. That and they were Nobodies, beings without hearts, what was the legal system to them? What was age to them when they could not age.

If anything it was the fact that the boy had taken up smoking next to him after sex that bothered him most, the slight redness it brought to those beautiful, pure eyes of him. The slight shortness of breath he doubted anyone else noticed when in battle. But he loved this boy so would never try to stop him. Would instead just snap his fingers and work as a living lighter for Roxas, just glad when he received a soft smile and the occasional “Thank you.” Even if it did make their kisses smoky and the scent of smoke took over his lover’s hair he did not care.

Axel did not care how many crimes he had to commit just to keep Roxas next to him, and assassination and treason were just as simple. What were a few fellow Nobodies here and there if it meant keeping Rox safe, anyway?


	3. XalMar fluff? As if~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Happy fluff between Mar and Xal... please? (Ifit'spossibleatleast.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this possible? …How do I…bacon… I can try… Ya… Mar sick and Xaldin caring for him. Them making cookies together. Everything can start out nice and then they start talking and the feels hit…
> 
> #XALMAR #WITH ADDED 411 #AND WHAT AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE #XALXIG #SORTA... #DON'T READ THIS #DON'T DO THAT TO YOURSELF AND READ THIS

Blurry blue eyes gazed up at the older man above him, a mumbled “Thank you.” leaving him as damp washcloth was slipped back onto his forehead. 

“I brought soup as well.”

“You’ll get sick being around me.”

“Better I instead of Vexen.”

“…He’s busy.”

-nopes, try again.-

The sound of a bowl clanking against side table roused the ill male from his sleep, a mumbled “Thank you.” passing paler than usual lips as damp wash cloth was pressed back onto his forehead. 

“Someone has to keep you fed.”

“Vexen is getting better.”

“We all try to get better for those we love, Marluxia. Do you think you can sit up?” Troubled general expression was masked behind his worry over the ill Flower, but the mask was all too easy to see through. 

“I only have a cold, but…would you read to me?”

“Only because you are sick.”

-I AM TRYING HERE. THIS IS DIFFICULT.-

-CAN I USE M!A OR SOMETHING>!-

The pinket curled onto the Lancer’s lap holding a tub of cookies, a soft smile on his faces as the older man peered down at him in mild confusion. 

“Marluxia?”

“I made extras.”

“…Cookies?”

“Eat them with me.” The pinket was hardly giving the other man a choice as he opened the container and passed one to the older male.

“If that is what you want.”

-CAN I JUST HAVE THEM MAKE OUT?!-

The rain had driven the two cloaked men to huddle close under the umbrella Xaldin was haphazardly holding. The pinket’s hands holding tight to the other’s cloak as he visibly shivered against him. Violet eyes the younger Nobody could swear held worry when he caught a glance of them gazed down at him as the man’s free hand worked on drying the man’s hair to no true hope as the gusts of rain only remade it into a pink mat. 

“We should go back.” 

“We still have the mission to finish.” The pinket was quick to retort. Not that his voice held much bite due to the cold. 

“One that can be finished tomorrow if you stay healthy.” The Lancer sighed as he carefully opened a portal behind himself, the umbrella easily falling in the action and causing the Assassin to glare at him. 

“I am not so weak to catch-” The younger male’s voice cut off as lips were pressed against his and he was dragged into the portal, his fingers tightening on the man’s cloak but he hardly struggled against the stronger man. 

“Stop being so difficult.”

“That was cheap.” the pinket huffed and nuzzled the other’s chest.

“But you are ‘happy’.”

“What I am is tired.”

“…So stubborn.”

-bonus you can’t have anything nice with these two:-

“Three have you seen Eleven?” It was a plain question as the Lancer exited his room, easily just catching the Academic as he was on the way to his own. 

“Marluxia is asleep.” Vexen had been one of the last people Xaldin had wanted to see right then, and the next was soon enough falling down from the ceiling and poking at Vexen. 

“‘Asleep’ he says,” Xigbar mocked, both poking fun at Vexen and Xaldin while he could to quickly get a glare from both. “Oh, scary~ But here I thought only big old Vexen here had a thing for that young meat.”

“He’s not meat.” the answer was instant and nearly said at the same time by both. 

“…Ya, ya.” Xigbar sighed and ran a hand over his pony tail, visibly bothered. “Vexen can’t ya just go back to your lab or somethin’?”

“I expect to hear about his condition come morning, III.” Vexen responded and turned on his heel to walk away from the two, huffing before he was off. 

“You were spying.” Xaldin stated when Vexen was gone and the violet-eyed man leaned against the wall. 

“I knew you two were close, but that was-“

“He was cold, and since when do you care?”

“Cold dude, and here I thought I’d be warm around here with Mister Iceburg gone. I know we aren’t like-like them or anything, and we both dick around a lot, like, a lot a lot, but I still care for you, ya know?”

“We’re fuck buddies, Xigbar.”

“Only because you won’t let us be more, Xaldin, Dilan, I know you’ve been hurt a lot, and I don’t expect to fix that or anything, but can’t you at least let me try?”

“No…I can’t.”

“Fine, fuck you too then, no one can say I didn’t try.”

-M!A the two became MARSHMALLOWS AND MELTED TOGETHER IN HOT COCO THE END-

-…I don’t know what I’m doing… THIS IS NO LONGER FLUFF.-

“Xaldin?” the pinket had always been a light sleeper, and even if he was curled up tight due to being naked and the Lancer’s room in no way being warm-or at least not warm compared to his own room. 

“How are you feeling?” the older man responded as he sat on the edge of his bed, flinching when the younger male nuzzled his shoulder. 

“What happened?” 

“You know I can’t love you, right?”

“…Who did you run into, Xaldin?”

“Xigbar and Vexen…they know.”

“I-I’m sorry… I’ll leave then.”

“It’s too late…”

“It is never too late.”

-FUCK THIS I TRIED TO BE HAPPY AND FAILED SO MUCH-


	4. Salt in Old Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝ Killing method: Strap them to a table, and slowly cut them, and then rub salt into their wounds. Keep it up until they practically die of blood-loss, and then, if you are feeling merciful, end it right then and there with a painful stab to the heart, if not, let them die slowly and painfully. Also you can use various acids instead of salt to make the pain worse ❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic contains character death of Vexen by Marluxia with mentions of Larxene.  
> It was a vent fic and thus a very messy write.

"Eleven what-"

"You are easy to move in your sleep." said male cut in, a dark smirk on his lips as he slid gloved hands along a bare chest. The scientist’s bad habits had fallen in the Assassin’s favor this time. He really should have listened to him; he should have slept more. Remembered to eat more.  _Ate_ what Marluxia so graciously made for him, but no, instead he would sneer at him and call his meal poisoned or spoiled. Well, he would show him. 

The blond ‘hated’ that look in the pinket’s eyes, not that he often did enjoy any of the pinket’s expressions in general, but this was off,  _colder_ than usual and it could mean only one thing. Shit. The pinket’s expression could hardly take precedent in his mind with the way the younger man’s fingers so lightly ran over his chest. It was his own fault for letting his experiments get ahead of him and cause him to forget to sleep for a few days, but this was ridiculous, even for Marluxia. To remove his cloak and actually strap him down to one of his lab tables in perfect irony was only pissing the Academic off. And to make matters worse, this was Marluxia and there was no way to tell if this was just some kinky fantasy of his or if he had true intentions to harm him. His expression pointed to the latter, as did the forefinger digging into a rib. “Bastard.” It was a hiss, and all he thought the pinket deserved right then. It seemed to cause no change in that perfectly cold expression, and instead caused the man’s touch to raise and run over his lips.

"You are really pretty when angry." The statement was plain. The pinket could have been talking about broccoli for as much as the blond cared though; compliments were dangerous. Always dangerous. Because the pinket meant them, and deep down the blond wanted to believe them and coax out more of them from the dangerous male. "So pretty." It was a repeat, a soft repeat, and the blond could feel his non-existent heart sink. The pinket wanted something, but he always wanted something. Compliments came with a cost, a secret, however their whole affair was a secret-could he call it an affair? Marluxia was practically married to Larxene for as much as anyone else cared. Lord and Queen of Castle Oblivion. A title IV had once coveted and now was only repulsed by. 

"You are doing it again." Soft. Too soft. The pinket’s voice was way too soft and calm and fuck Vexen wanted to give into it. Give into that velvety tone but this was no time to be acting calm. No time when he was strapped down and had those all too dark blue eyes staring at him  _waiting._

"Doing what?" Because who knew what Marluxia was talking about. No one ever truly did know what the man meant, and he seemed to like it that way. Seemed to enjoy lacing his words with double meanings and leading the blond on with delicate word after delicate word. 

"Thinking again." The blond could only roll his eyes in response, an action that obviously displeased the pinket as the man was soon biting  _hard_ into his neck and only calling out a troubled groan from the older man who could not deny that he enjoyed pain. Could not deny that the purr of “You masochist.” was incorrect, and that it went straight to his groin. But he could also not deny that Marluxia was not a sadist and he could feel blood trickling down his neck and watched as the pinket moved away with a troubled expression. 

"We have organs, Marluxia, we do bleed. We do-nnngh." His attempt of an explanation was cut off by the sting of the Flower’s tongue against his neck, lapping up his blood like a hungry cat. The pinket had only been momentarily confused, momentarily thrown off by the scent of blood that he had known would happen but had not meant to. 

_Kill him._

But his thoughts had wanted it. Had grown dark once again, had grown to dislike this man-or maybe like him too much and that was the problem. 

_Weakness is not allowed._

Vexen had become a weakness, a bitter weakness. A weakness that was only long limbs and pale skin and acidic eyes. A weakness that was all too unnatural that the pinket somehow liked it. He  _liked_ how unreal the man was, and that could not be allowed. 

_Kill him. Kill him slowly. Make it hurt._

But when had the thoughts truly started? Only recently, only since-

_Sora is here._

"You taste delicious." It was not even truly Marluxia anymore, or not the Marluxia Vexen knew. Not the Marluxia that kept him at bay and brought him sandwiches at random times of day and placed a blanket over him when he fell asleep in his lab. Not the Marluxia that was dangerous but hated blood. Not the Marluxia that would hold him gently and pet his hair when he grew ill. Not the Marluxia that threatened him when ever he was around others. Not his Marluxia. 

"Did you become a vampire when I wasn’t watching?" Yet he still kept his snark up, still had to tease him, still had to make sure this really was Marluxia and not just another one of Zexion’s illusions bent on breaking up his relationship. Or stealing him away. Zexion had become distant as of late. Ever since Marluxia had entered the equation. Ever since… they had come to Castle Oblivion. 

"Perhaps." It was a simple response, and told Vexen nothing. So he would just have to try a different approach. A different approach while he could still think clearly because their was something strangely seductive about the way the pinket licked and sucked at his bleeding neck. At the way his hand held down the blond’s shoulder and the other held sharp to his hair. 

"Let me touch you." A soft plea, because he knew Marluxia liked the submissive role. Liked being in control. But liked even more to be touched in return. So much so that the sharp "No." in response made the blond stutter out a "Wha-wha-what!?" because the response was supposed to be seductive. Supposed to be a tease. Supposed to be anything but simple because Marluxia was not meant to be simple. 

"You heard me." The pinket’s voice had gone dangerously low, so low that the blond could only close his eyes and nod. This was not his Marluxia. Not his sweet little Flower. 

_The chemicals have gotten to your brain, old man. There’s not a sweet bone in his body._

Vexen’s inner voice was quick to laugh at him, and it was most likely right, because Marluxia was a Nobody, but he was a Nobody that was so determined that they could feel love. So determined that he-that he-it was a ditch effort but it should work to snap Marluxia back. To snap him out of his weird daze that had been biting and clawing and making Vexen bleed. Because while Marluxia did love foreplay this was not usual. “Do you love me?” 

_You idiot._

"Vexen?" Where had that come from? His confusion only lasted for a moment or two before his gaze twisted slightly and returned to being cold and cruel. Not that the blond was paying any attention to it. "I am not letting you go." 

 _He is only trying to trick you. Kill him. Snap that pretty neck of his. It will be easy. Look at him. Look how_ happy  _he is._

That should have worked. That should have gotten an ‘of course’ or a simple smirk from him, but instead the pinket had avoided his question. Had gone around it. Had returned to the true topic at hand-screw Marluxia for being so much stronger than him. “I know that Marluxia.” He would of course try again later. Later when the show truly started and Marluxia got his temporary attack of sadism out of his system. “So answer my question.” 

_Please. Please say yes._

_Stop joking with yourself. He could never love someone like you._

_Shut up._

_He has Larxene._

_Shut up!_

_You mean nothing to him._

The pinket only stared at the blond in response, an almost troubled sigh leaving him before he moved up to kiss the blond. Tenderly at first but he was soon pressing the blond down hard against metal table and biting down on his lips and pulled at the bottom one. “Stop talking.”

_See._

_He’s just not in the mood._

_Stop lying to yourself._

_Shut up. Shut the hell up._

"Fine, fine." The blond responded with a smirk that was only answered with a sharp tug to his hair and a particular hard bite to his shoulder. "Be quiet."

_Please, stop talking. Stop talking and making this hard._

_He has made you so weak._

_I love him. I love him so much. Please._

_Kill him. Stop thinking and kill him._

It seemed both of them were having troubles with their inner thoughts, but Marluxia’s were much darker and brutal, at least on the physical level. 

The pinket was leaving the blond’s side with another soft kiss to his lips, and a simple “Stay. Not that you have a choice.” 

The next moment seemed to happen in a flash to the blond as he felt cold sterile metal touch his flesh and rip a scream from the blond as scalpel slowly cut down the center of his chest. “Backwards, rights?” the pinket laughed out as he clutched the surgical knife tighter in his hand and stopped only once he reached the edge of the man’s pants. The bulge that had been so obviously in the dress pants the man so loved to wear only now dying down as blood rushed else where. “You look so pretty in red. So, so pretty.” the Graceful Assassin was soon entering hysterics as he cut at the blond, as he made small lines along paled arms and smirked down at screaming lips and shocked green eyes. “Don’t talk. I said no talking.” the man laughed when he watched lips try to form words, only to become even more garbled and non existed as slightly tan hands wrapped around slender neck and thumbs pressed to windpipe. “This turns you on doesn’t it? Would you like your last memory to be of me? Dieu you look so pretty right now.” the words were a mix of a laugh and a sob, the brutal actions somehow causing memories to well up in Marluxia and thus false emotions. Or maybe his mind had just fully cracked. 

_Good boy._

"I love you, you know that, right? I love you most. So much. So much I cannot handle it." the pinket had leaned in close to the blond by now, whispered into a ear that he doubted could truly hear him with the way he knew blood was rushing and his body was trying to figure how to exist. "Sleep well." The word was brutally ironic as he let go of the man’s throat and leaned down to kiss at the marks his fingers had formed. "All mine." 

_See. No love._

Even past all the pain his mind still seemed capable of laughing at him. Of laughing at him for ever trusting Marluxia. For laughing at him for not fighting when he had the strength to fight. 

_I had trusted you._

How he wished to say those words. How he wished to wake up holding Marluxia any second now and learning it was all just a dream. 

The pain was hardly over. Not that the blond could register much as he was slowly bleeding out, and the pain was only soon made twelvefold as the pinket pulled out a simple salt-shaker from his pocket and started to sprinkle it down his chest. “You scream so pretty.” He could almost hear the pinket. Almost, but there was no hope in reading his lips. No hope of getting that kind of clarity in acidic green eyes as his back was arching in harsh pain. 

_Ironic, no? Rubbing salt into the wounds? I wonder who he got that skill from?_

_SHUT UP!_

"You’ll fade soon." 

_Good boy._

"You’ll fade soon and leave me alone. Just like everyone else. Good night. Good night, Creator."

* * *

 

The blond was sitting straight up as he woke, sweat lining his body and Lumaria close to his side. Their hands held tight.  _If you hold hands with someone you share dreams._

"Was that…his memory?" the blond was speaking out loud, speaking out loud as he slowly moved to press his lips to troubled brow only to receive a whimper from his husband. "I’m here, Lumaria. I’ll always be right here." 

~~~

The blond had woken with a start to leave Lumaria alone to his memory. Alone to his cruel past as he did watch Vexen fade away. A different Vexen. A far off Vexen. A Vexen that knew him inside and out because he had created him. 

"He gone?" A Vexen who was long gone, just like the woman he portaled to and wrapped his arms around. Softly crying into her shoulder and soon having his head petted. 

"It had to be done, Mar."

"I know." 


	5. Killer Gloves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 'Gloves': news of serious illness, possibly due to work. And 'Kill'.  
> Gloves: How my character deals with news from yours, Specify   
> Kill: I’ll write a angst drabble of my character violently killing yours.   
> Characters are DDD Ienzo and COM Marluxia, more or less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many warnings does this need? Blood. Cannibalism. Some mildly proper use of vines. Actual weapons… I don’t know. Shit got fucked up.   
> Ah, shit, also suicide.

Ienzo had never been the safest at work, and Marluxia had never bothered him about it as much as he should have. He should have made sure food never got near the chemicals, the blood, but instead he was just focused on making sure the boy was eating, living, or maybe his brain was still seeing his health as Zexion’s. His body as Zexion’s. He knew the boy had a heart, but thinking on his Somebody status past that never quite crossed his mind.

"Marluxia?" Ienzo usually said his name when he was home, just because he could, just to make sure Marluxia was there, but the smell of soup from the kitchen was all he needed to know he was. His tone had been careful, because the last thing he wanted was for the man to be yelling /at/ him instead of because of him the first thing after he got home.

"Bedroom," Marluxia called back, almost automatic, a soft laugh in his voice because the boy could easily find him. The smile that had come from his laughter quickly vanished as the boy entered the room, not quite uneasy, but not as easy as he should have been. "What’s wrong?"

"I’m sick."

Marluxia waited a few minutes for the teen to say more, for him to elaborate, for him to talk his ear off in the way he loved and when he didn’t Marluxia was standing and pulling the boy into a hug and holding him close and it was the roset that started crying first because Ienzo was what he had in this life.

"I am not going to die, Marluxia." Ienzo stated only once the roset was done with his tears, done with his conclusions. "Even and I will find a cure, it just means-"

"You’ll be away even more…"

"Thank you for waiting." 

That was all the discussion they had about it, but Ienzo had kept his distance since then. Had actually worn clothing in bed and Marluxia was trying not to think the worst.

It was Even that confirmed his worries, believing Ienzo had told him and mentioning it off handed when Marluxia came by to drop off sandwiches. Mentioned that they had gotten a bit careless with an experiment and Ienzo had been trying to /help/ but Marluxia was seeing too much red to think on that.

He left the sandwiches with Even and went home after that, fingers itching with too much Darkness to trust himself around the teen right then. It was the first time he had ever wished harm upon the boy, or, no, it was the first time he wanted to inflict physical harm himself on the boy.

It was the first time in months his blade was calling to him, eager to fill his fingers, and he was practically shaking by the time he was stuffing keys into their apartment door and opening it. He was shaking when Dahlia was in his fingers and crumbling to the floor because Ienzo was his. He was so /kind/ that he let Ienzo go to his lab, that he let him see Even, and there he went and got himself ill.

Even could finish the cure without him. Could help the world without him. Ienzo was supposed to be only his.

And it was with those thoughts that he actually polished and flourished Dahlia. That his fingers danced across the walls and filled their living room with vines as well. That his powers took over and his emotions ran flat and he was sitting in the living room wide awake when Ienzo finally returned home.

When the sun was long set and the moon was set high and the boy barely had the door closed before vines were curling around his legs and Ienzo was smirking until he realized that Marluxia was wearing the wrong smirk. Until he realized the man was wearing the same smirk he had when he went off to kill Riku, and his heart plummeted into his stomach.

"Marluxia what-"

"Shh, you talk too much." Ienzo stared at him for a moment, because those words were usually followed by a kiss and softness but instead they were only cold and Marluxia was yards away, watching, waiting, and Ienzo knew he should call his weapon. Knew he should smack some sense into him, quite literally. But that would just take up his valuable talk time.

"You like when I talk."

"I also like when you tell the truth," Marluxia shrugged and walked up to the boy, "And when you use your mouth for other things, but you see, Ienzo, I’m not a kind man. I never was."

"…What did Even say to you?" Because nothing else could have snapped Marluxia so far back into /being/ Marluxia besides him.

"Talk, talk, talk," Marluxia mocked and Ienzo’s fingers twitched for his book but it was too late, the roset’s hand was already curling around his neck and the vines around his legs were pricking with thorns, were moving to dig and prick into his arms, his wrists, and while he did not need to hold his book he needed to have it. He needed it there. He needed to know he had at least tried but Marluxia knew him, knew how he played.

"Ienzo, do try not to yell," That was some several thirty seconds later and Ienzo knew it was only because he wanted him to suffer, knew that suffocation would not be enough to please the man who was usually pleasing him. Knew that was something was wrong and he only hoped he could figure out the words soon enough to stop it. "And don’t think Zexion will help you. We both know he’s wanted you gone for much longer."

"So what’s your plan? Break me and allow Zexion to take over?" Ienzo laughed, hoping he had found a loophole, or at least something to give him enough time to get Marluxia closer to him, to kiss him, to fix this because if Zexion took over with Marluxia like this everything would be game over. All of Ienzo’s hard work would be game over.

"It’s tempting," Marluxia drawled, tracing a finger over Ienzo’s cheek and the boy felt the thorns slacken but his calm hardly lasted when they loosened and he crumbled to the floor at the sudden loss of balance but it meant his hand was free. It meant he could try to summon his Tomb. That he could- that he could fight back against Marluxia. "But you said it yourself. That Zexion is not /my/ Zexion." A shrug from the older man and Ienzo had all thought to throw his book at him, to hit him until Marluxia was back to normal. To move and slap him but his thoughts came to a frightening stop as he realized what the thorns had actually been after.

"You never gave much thought into my vines, did you?" Marluxia was purring and any other time that would have made Ienzo hot but instead he was just scared and, no, that aroused him too. This Marluxia still aroused him in a sickening manner which if he lived long enough he would blame on being young. "Most people only think about them for sex, and I do use them often for that, I do stop people often like that, but their main point is what you are feeling, Ienzo, my love, to paralyze." He sighed after those words, tone dreamy as the vines slipped back to the walls, "They’ve always wanted to do that, but we couldn’t risk you knowing. Besides, we love how you move during sex, so it would have been a pity."

Marluxia stood then, smirk soft and gentle and Ienzo felt his heart flutter with hope to only have it knocked out of him when the man pressed a boot to his chest and pushed him against their floor. /Their/ floor. Their apartment. He was going to be killed in a place Marluxia and he had worked together on and it was starting to make sense. Piece by little piece, and he was about to voice that but instead he could only get out a whimper as he man’s hand rose and his weapon was there. He was positive the man had lost her along the way. He acted like he had. But she was there, clear as day and the more the wheels turned in Ienzo’s mind the more he realized this is how Vexen should have been killed. The more he realized that even now the man was using him as a sick replacement and he found himself grinning and laughing because they were both so damn messed up.

Marluxia and he were both so messed up that it. That was it- “You’re going to kill yourself after you kill me?”

"Naturally." That was auto and Ienzo only felt his options fall deeper, felt his words become even more limited and the fact Marluxia was letting him actually speak was probably only to give him a false sense of hope. They had all had so much hope back then. Back at Castle Oblivion. Back where this all started and Ienzo simply closed his eyes.

"Are you going to be kind and fill me with pain killers first? Or simply going to rip out my vocal cords first so no one comes?" He could yell. He could get others to come, but Marluxia would simply kill them too. If he was willing to kill /him/ the neighbors the man had never cared to learn the names of would be nothing to the Assassin.

"I planned on both." Marluxia shrugged and Ienzo chuckled at how /kind/ he was being, or did until the man actually was dangling a bottle of penicillin in front of his face and it hit Ienzo that he was honest. That even now the man was not lying to him. That Marluxia had fully planned this out and Ienzo sighed and blinked at the man and turned his head because it was only his body that seemed to be gone.

"Should I be nice and let you swallow these down with wine?" Even if he had worded it as a question he waited for no answer until he was going to the kitchen to crack open a bottle and Ienzo was being given hope again, he was being given alcohol and pain killers but he was also being given hope and Ienzo would be applauding Marluxia if he was doing this to anyone else. Would he had said that to Vexen? How much of this was really for /him/, and Ienzo wanted to ask more. But from what he could gather the paralyze was temporary and not going to kill him and if he could get Marluxia distracted long enough he might be able to… might be able to…

"Mar?"

"Hm?" The man whispered as he settled down by Ienzo’s head, setting the wine bottle by it, opened and Marluxia had taken a swing from it and he had hoped he would kiss him after that. He often kissed him after that.

"How much am I bleeding?"

"I take it you cannot feel that pain but the wooziness is setting in?" Marluxia purred and Ienzo blinked because he was in love with an evil mastermind and if Sora had listened Marluxia could have taken down Xemnas. Could have… could have… he wasn’t really sure.

"Mm."

"It’s mostly your wrist, I cannot have you fighting back. But your legs are not as deep and your coat helped your arms."

"I… you’re pissed at me… and you still won’t hurt me… I can’t even feel myself bleeding out and you’re still-"

"I wanted to hurt you. To chop you up and eat you for dinner before I found a new town and life, but… but I can’t. I even got Dahlia to show and I can’t do it. I can’t hurt you, but I’m also not going to save you."

"…You’re too nice. Always too nice. Even then you were /nice/." Ienzo laughed and the sound was broken up by quick breaths because he was losing blood /slowly/ and that was making this even worse, his body was trying harder and harder to circulate it properly and his brain was working words and seeing Marluxia, or at least… he saw pink and blue and he was happy with that. He was happy with Marluxia being the last thing he saw. "Be nice to my body, too. I wouldn’t… mind if you… used it. If you- do you even- Mar?"

"I’m not into necrophilia."

"Okay. Mar?"

"Hm?"

"Wine?"

"I take it you want a kiss too?"

"Yes."

And that was that. That was how he took a swig from the bottle and pressed his lips against Ienzo’s to share it, and the boy was as responsive as he could be. That was how he actually kept the boy in one piece long enough to trail his tongue over his wrists before he was using Dahlia on himself. Before he was mixing his blood with Ienzo’s with a sick twisted passion.

It was two more days until he actually killed himself as well.

It was a week until Even was leaving voice mail on the home phone wondering where Ienzo was.

It was two until Even actually went to check on the house and made sure no one was around and he portaled inside. It was two minutes until he was finding neither male, and checking around the house for any signs that they had gone on a vacation. Ienzo would have usually told him, but he would not have if Marluxia had whisked him away and was keeping him thoroughly busy.

He did not question the soup in the fridge, or really anything else. Nothing seemed out of place, but he never really had been inside the apartment before. He did not know what to look for.

It was not until the land lady was wondering about her rent check that anything seemed honestly strange or odd because the two man were often one track minded, but there home was what they cared for.

If Even had known enough he would have noticed the lack of vines around the house, or the way the rug was way too to the left, or Ienzo’s phone tucked away with the silverware.


	6. Bows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bows: Your character or mine, dressing/undressing the other   
> MarVex

The roset had stopped doing missions long ago, dragging Vexen off to other worlds for dates that left them a bit tipsy and in way too much clothing was a different story.

He had never been one for Port Royale, and not only because of the clothing but more just a personal dislike. It was something he usually pushed to the side, especially when Vexen was the one on his arm and looking rather dashing. Vexen had been the first to actually get words out on their appearances, and they mostly consisted of compliments and the blond’s own sense of bedding him. Of kissing up to him. The roset would never complain. 

He would complain when he was tugging a mildly intoxicated blond through a portal back home before the man could piss anyone off. When he was setting Vexen down on his bed because he was not thinking straight that in this many layers the scientist’s room would have been much safer.

"…It’s hot." At first Marluxia had just thought it was the alcohol speaking, mostly because he was busying himself in getting off his own clothing and cursing fashion and those with money and his childhood and anything else until he was cursing out scones. _Scones._ He would blame all of that on the rum in his system and the fact that Vexen was on his bed and looking way too British for his own good.

"Do you want some water?" Marluxia had gotten Vexen out before the man could actually drink himself silly, but he really did need to keep in mind that his tolerance and Vexen’s would always be worlds apart.

"Why is your room always so hot?" Vexen grumbled and rolled over and tugged at his tie before the ribbon in his hair.

"I’ll take that as a yes." Marluxia chuckled, "And because my flowers and I prefer it. You are also usually aroused when in my room so that hardly- Vexen, are you actually okay?" His rambling could be put on hold and he settled down on the bed, fingers going to undo buttons as his eyes focused on the blond’s face. "Vexen, this was your idea, you know." He grumbled, tone worried as he was pealing off the man’s jacket before dealing with his pants, untucking shirts and brushing away fabrics and any other time he would be doing this slowly, teasing the man until he huffed and did it himself.

"…You’re hot." Vexen mumbled and Marluxia stared at him for a few moments as he tried to figure out if the man meant that literally or physically, though the man would argue with him that it was a fact and thus both if he ever asked. "Everything about you is hot. Why is that? Are flowers naturally hot? I always thought plants were cool…" The roset would ponder over if that was drunken rambling or the blond’s normal rambling later on.

Later when he had all of the blond’s ridiculous layers on the floor and the blond was still grumbling about the heat, but it was his usual grumbling. The grumbling that came with wanting to be spooned and thus made more warm, but Marluxia would not argue with contact. Would not argue with how Vexen’s back felt slightly sticky against his chest, and the fact that he probably should have nudged the blond into the shower before he let him rest. Let alone the way his bare ass felt against his thigh and the blond wondered why they did not do this more often. The blond smelt more like a man right then than Marluxia had really ever noticed before hand, but he never had cared much for the man’s sweat. Never really saw the man work himself into one much outside of sex and by then Marluxia was not thinking about it.

But while spooning he could. While he was nuzzled against the back of the man’s neck and taking in his scent and how his hair felt after a long day in stuffy clothing and heat and how the ribbon had made it slightly straighter but only Marluxia would ever notice that. It was nice. This was nice.

Not nice enough to make a habit though.


	7. Spectre MarVex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spectre: My character will be visited by your character’s ghost or vice versa  
> Takes place after Vexen's death but before Marluxia's.

The roset was hardly surprised when he first found the blond. The man mulling around his lab and making a face whenever his hand phased through something. That face he would often make around him. That face that meant something was not right, where his brows narrowed and he sucked in his lip just slightly and almost pouted. It was one of the blond’s expressions he loved most of all. 

"Even in death you’re still a workaholic," Marluxia chuckled and Vexen finally looked over at him, peered at him before he was stepping back and through his table and there was blatant fear in his face. Right, Axel had been honest, the blond knew the truth, but it had to be done. "I won’t hurt you, Vexen. I can’t hurt you." _I can’t touch you._ But he still held out his hands for the blond, still beckoned for him and the man only glared at him. Glared and Marluxia’s pants were suddenly feeling much tighter. “I warned you. You betrayed me, Vexen. You knew the cost.”

"You’re a fool!" Vexen barked at him and Marluxia smiled because there was the fire he was already starting to miss. "I- I’m a fool… How far is he into the castle?" The blond was easily loosing that fire as he walked over to the roset, as he reached out to touch his cheek and scowled when his hand went through.

"He gets farther with every minute…" Marluxia sighed and shuffled slightly because he had felt Vexen’s hand, felt a shiver that was hardly different from the one’s the blond usually gave in. "Tell me, Vexen, is your unfinished business your work or me?"

The blond stared at him for a minute, eyes wide and his feet shuffling until he was wrapping his arms around the roset and cursing and whimpering and crying when they went through, when he was slipping through him. “How did you know I would be here…?”

"I didn't, but I do not have much hope of living through this… Maybe my guilty conscious just knew…" Marluxia whispered and turned to face the man again, trying to smile as he wrapped arms around himself. "I didn't think you could become colder, Vexen. So breath and relax," the roset reached out a hand for him, and the blond stared at him and shook his head.

"I wanted to see you." Vexen mumbled, cheeks pink and it seemed death really did make a person honest. "I didn’t want that to be our end. I was so scared…"

"I apologize for it having to be Axel." Marluxia sighed and settled down on the ground before he laid down against the cold floor and gestured for Vexen to do the same. "I’ll help you pass on."

"Marluxia… I’ll go through the floor…" Vexen grumbled as he slowly followed after the blond, willing his body to stay solid enough so he didn’t, so he could lay down and reach out a hand and… and touch Marluxia.

"You only need some control." Marluxia whispered and nuzzled Vexen’s hand, kissing his palm. "I would not advise staying like this for long, but I have no intentions of letting you- haunt, are you haunting my castle?"

"…I might be." There was a blush to his words, because this was Marluxia’s castle, Marluxia’s lab, everything here was Marluxia’s and if he was haunting it that could only mean him to. Not that he would complain or argue about that; Marluxia was his as well, after all. "I wanted to see you."

"You wanted more than to only see me, Vexen." Marluxia chuckled and scooted closer to the blond until his lips met the ghosts, and he could feel Vexen flicker against him, grow even colder because the man never had much control when it came to their kisses. "Focus." He murmured against the man’s lips, watching the way his eyes winced because he was afraid of losing contact again. "Focus, stay solid, open your mouth."

Vexen stared at him, eyes wide and a blush spreading to his ears and he had half an urge to say that he was by far hard and solid and that was so many levels of wrong he could not even begin to start down that train of thought, and considering Marluxia’s words and the way he was honestly smiling at him, /smiling/ in that way that made Vexen’s heart flutter, the man’s intentions were for once pure. So he listened and tangled a hand into the assassin’s hair when he felt one in his own and kissed Marluxia until he was feeling himself flicker fully, until Marluxia was whispering apologies against his lips and the last thing he heard was those three words the roset used so carefully around him.

They’d surely see each other in the next life. 


End file.
